On Vacation
by speedmonkey
Summary: This is a pure happy fic. I promise. lol. Tim and Calleigh take their two kids on vacation. Sequel to Til Death Do us Part. Yeah lame summary i know but its still a fic. lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alrighty I dont' own anyone. Except for the Speedle kids and anyone you don't recognize. The rest belong to the wonderful writers over at cbs. lol.

Parings: Speed and Calleigh.

Author's note: This is a nice little fluff piece to make up for what I did in Til Death Do Us Part. So yeah please review and let me know what you think. This is set about 5 years later. So James is 10 and Eva is 5.

On Vacation

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Wake up." said Eva as she poked her father's shoulder. "Daddy...w-a-k-e -u-p-"

"Eva go away."

"It's the last day of school daddy. Get up."

"I don't wanna. Have your mother get you ready."

"Mommy left."

"She left?" asked Tim fully awake now.

Eva nodded. "She woke me and James up and said she had to go into work early."

Tim sighed. "I swear your mom's job is going to be the death of her."

Eva giggled. "Daddy...i'm hungry."

"Alright well maybe we should do somethin about that."

"You think." muttered Eva sarcastically.

"If only your mother was hear right now." said Tim as he got out of bed. "Where's James?"

"He's still asleep."

"Alright you go watch spongebob. And i'll get the lazy bum out of bed."

"Ok daddy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim opened up Jame's door and sat down on his bed. "James." said Tim as he shook his son's shoulder.

"Mmmm..."

"James come on you gotta get up for school."

"I don't wanna Dad. Go away."

"Come on its the last day of school you gotta be happy about something."

"It is really?" asked James fully awake now.

Tim nodded. "Yep."

"Alright i'm up."

"Ok. Be down stairs in five minutes for breakfast."

"You can't make it that fast."

"I'm a Speedle James. I can do anything."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Daddy..."

"What baby?" asked Tim as he flipped over a pancake.

"I want mac 'n cheese."

"For breakfast?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"How about for dinner."

"O-k-a-y." said Eva sadly and jumped on the couch to go and watch more t.v.

"Its almost been five minutes dad." said James looking at the clock on the microwave.

"Don't rush me."

"10 seconds." said James sarcastically. "8...7...6...5...4...3...2..."

"Done." said Tim as he dropped pancakes on James's plate. James made a dissapointed face. "Sorry champ maybe next time."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So was it like complete chaos this morning or were they ok?"

"Well...James didn't want to get out of bed. But he did adventually."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim. Tim pulled away slightly. "That's not like you."

"Well...I'm in a good mood."

"I'm sure you are...you always are after you fire off guns." Calleigh smiled.

"You know me so well."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh were watching t.v. in the break room. Do to apparentally no crime in Miami at the moment, when Horatio walked in. "Hey guys...its your vacation...what are you doing here?"

"Well...actually." started Calleigh. "Our vacation doesn't start til 12 a.m. tomorrow so...were your til then."

"Come on Calleigh don't jinx it." said Tim. "The minute we start talking about crime. H is gonna get a call out." Just then Horatio's cell phone rang. "See..." said Tim as he gestured towards Horatio's cell phone, making Calleigh laugh.

"Caine...mhmmhmmm...alright...we'll be right there." started Horatio. "Guys..."

"Yeah...yeah...we know." said Tim.

"Crime scene."

Horatio laughed and followed the couple out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mommy..." said Eva in the car.

"Yes baby?"

"Where are we going for vacation?

Calleigh looked at Tim who looked back at her. "Where do you wanna go baby?"

"Um...Disney."

"No." said Tim immediatly causing Calleigh too look at him.

"And why not?"

"Because..its crowded and to many kids...and just because I said no."

Calleigh laughed. "Well no matter were we go its going to be crowded honey." said Calleigh as she got out of the car a few minutes later. Calleigh opened the door to find two sleeping children. Tim opened the door behind him and smiled. "You get Eva I got James." Calleigh nodded and unbuckled Eva from her seat.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim met Calleigh at Eva's doorway and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"You know you promised me if I changed Eva's dirty diaper. We could have another baby."

Calleigh nodded. "I remember."

"Well I think I changed my fair share." Calleigh turned around.

"You really want another baby?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...I do."

"Well then let's go slugger." said Calleigh and grabbed his hand and led him into their bedroom.

tbc...aren't i so evil at leaving it like this. Let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go to Italy again." suggested Calleigh over breakfast.

"No." stated Tim.

"And why not?"

"Because its...crowded and there crazy drivers...and i've already been there."

Calleigh nodded. "Fine whatever. Just a suggestion."

"What about you James...were do you _wanna_ go?"

"I dunno..."

"Where would you _like_ to go?"

"I said I dunno."

"Ohhh, the Speedle atittude." said Calleigh taking her plate to the sink. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah...alright..." started Tim. "What about Vegas?"

"I don't think that's a place to take the kids honey."

"Well who ever said we have to take the kids." said Tim as he attacked Calleigh's neck.

"Horn dog." muttered Calleigh.

"I wanna go to disney!" screamed Eva causing everyone to look at her.

"I told you were not going there."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no...and that's final."

Eva began to cry and ran upstairs. Tim looked at Calleigh who held up her hands. "She's your daughter."

"I vaguely remember you being their two tough guy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smiled at Calleigh. "What?"

Tim shrugged. "Nothing...just thinking."

"About?"

"How beautiful you are."

Calleigh laughed. "If your trying to get sex out of me you can fotrget about it Speedle." said Calleigh not looking up from her book. "We've already done it 3 times today."

"So...four's not going to kill you."

Calleigh snapped her book shut. "Alright...all seriousness aside. We only have two months of vacation and that's with sick days...and ETO so were are we going?"

Tim shrugged.

"I thought we were going to take the kids some place special."

"We are." said Tim as he got compfy.

"Well then were?"

"I dunno."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh..."

"Alright that's it." said Calleigh and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. Your driving me crazy with all this."

"Fine...how about a road trip?"

"Was that so hard." said Calleigh as she laid back down. "Alright so were should we go on this road trip?"

"I dunno."

"Errrrrrr." said Calleigh and dropped her head onto her pillow.

"Joking...joking." said Tim. "How about Vegas...New York to see my parents...Savanaha to see yours...and Orlando."

"Why Orlando?"

"Because Eva wants to go."

"Right Disney World." started Calleigh. "I knew you'd give into her."

"I didn't give into her."

"Yeah...sure you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Mmmhmm..." said Calleigh as she got closer to Tim.

"I didn't."

"What ever you say." said Calleigh as she kissed Tim's neck.

"I...I..." said Tim trying to stand his ground. "I...I didn...I...alright I did. Happy now?"

"Not exactly."

"Well maybe we should fix that."

"I think that's a captial idea Tim."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright so I figure we leave in about two hours we should be at my parents house by mmm...tomorrow evening." said Calleigh as she sat on Tim's lap in the desk room.

"Alright..."

"You still trying to get tickets to New York?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...there aren't any flights that have four seats together."

"Well we'll worry about this later." said Calleigh as she removed Tim's glasses.

"Hey...I need those."

Calleigh shook her heads. "The kids are taking a nap..."

"So."

"Sooo..."

"Seriously..."

"Seriously."

About half an hour later Eva woke up and knocked on the computer room's door. "Daddy...Mommy..."

"DId you lock the door when you came in?" asked Tim as Calleigh kissed his neck.

"No."

"We'll be right out Eva. Go watch t.v."

"Ok."

"That was a close one."

"Two close." said Tim as he picked up his jeans.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright...road trip." said Calleigh as she got into the car.

"Your way to cheerful."

"That's the way you married me. So your stuck with me."

Tim smiled and started the car. He wasn't so sure if going to see Calleigh's parents was a good thing. But he knew it make Callegih happy and that's all that matters.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh." said Calleigh cheerfully as Tim pulled into the outskirts of Calleigh's home town. "This place hasn't changed one bit."

Tim smiled at Calleigh's excitment. "We still got about another half hour. Why don't you try to get some sleep you've been up for a really long time."

Calleigh yawned and looked back at the kids who were asleep. "Alright...but you wake me up as soon as we get there."

"No...I plan on letting you sleep in the car."

"Always so sarcastic." muttered Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim looked over and saw Calleigh fast asleep, he smiled and shook her shoulder lightly. "Cal...Calleigh wake up."

Calleigh nudged Tim's hand away. "Not now Timmy...i'm tired."

Tim smiled. "No baby...were here."

"Were here?" asked Calleigh sitting up quickly.

Tim smiled. "Mmmhmm..."

Calleigh smiled and got out of the car. "Oh...don't worry." started Tim. "I'll get the kids." said Tim sarcastically as Calleigh ran to the door.

Calleigh's brother Jason opened the door. "Calleigh...!"

"Jason." said Calleigh as she threw her arms around her little brother's neck. "Oh its so good to see you."

"I see your still as short as ever."

Calleigh glared at him. Jason noticed Tim struggling to get both James and Eva out of the car. "Hey Tim...you need some help?"

"NO...thanks...I got it."

Jason laughed and took James out of the car. "I guess your not as strong as you thought you were."

"It's not my fault. James weigh's like a million pounds."

"Well he doesn't get the weight from our side of the family." piped up Calleigh.

"I swear...your father owns resturants and people hold it against you for the rest of your life."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh...its so good to see you honey..." said Calleigh's mom Emily.

"It good to see you to mommy." started Calleigh. "So..."

"So what?" asked Emily as she put a dish into the dishwasher.

"You gonna let Daddy come back home?"

Emily sighed. "Calleigh..."

"Well now Mom I know he's done some bad stuff but-"

"But nothing Calleigh...this conversation is over." said Emily and walked out of the room. Calleigh sighed as Tim walked in.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Not alot."

Calleigh nodded. "Hey." said Tim as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist. "Let's not think about that ok. Let's just enjoy our vacation."

Calleigh nodded. "Your right." said Calleigh and put on a fake smile Tim knew all to well.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Grandma?"

"Yes Eva?"

"Can me and James ride the horse's?"

Emily looked at Calleigh who looked at Tim worriedly. "I don't thin-"

"Sure." said Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Eva sweetheart you sure you don't want mommy to ride with you."

"I'm a big girl mommy. I can do it myself. Besides Unlce Jason's right here."

"Relax Cal...she's fine."

Calleigh let out a sigh and nodded. "She's gonna be fine." said Tim as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"I know."

"Dad...can I jump the posts with Sprout?" asked James.

"Sure...becareful."

"You got it."

Tim and Calleigh smiled. James looked really good on a horse for a 10 year old.

"Guys...look at me..." squealed Eva. "I"m doing it daddy...i'm doing it."

"Yeah...baby you sure are."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

A week later it was time to leave. "Alright so Jason's gonna drive us to the airport and then when were done in Vegas were gonna get a flight to New York...and then catch a flight back here pick up our car and then head to Orlando." said Calleigh.

"Sounds like you guys are gonna be busy."

"Yeah..." started Calleigh. "We'll see you Momma."

"OK...by baby..."

"By Grandma." yelled James and Eva together. Emily walked over to the car and pinched James' cheeks.

"Grandma..."

"Sorry their just so cute. I'll see you baby." said Emily and kissed James's forehead. "Eva...you be nice to your brother..."

"I always am Grammy."

Emily gave Eva a stern look. "Eva..."

"Alright...alright...I promise."

Tim smiled and closed Eva's door. "Mrs. Duquesne...pleasure as always."

"Call me Emily..."

"Emily."

Emily smiled and hugged Tim. "Cal's...lucky to have a guy like you."

"I'm lucky to have a girl like her."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Bad...bad... Leroy Brown..." said Tim as him Calleigh and the kids walked down the strip.

"Baddest cat in the whole damn town." started Warrick and turned around. "Speedle..."

"Hey man." said Tim as he embraced Warrick in a brotherly hug. "How have you been man?"

"Good...good...and I see that your doing very well for yourself." said Warrick looking at Calleigh.

"Yeah...he poped the question a few days after our all's case."

Warrick nodded. "And who are they?"

"This is James...he's ten...and Eva...five."

"Wow..."

"You got kids of your own?"

"Me...please...my step daughter's one to many."

"Who'd you get married to?"

"Catherine." started Warrick. "I guess all CSI'S are shackin up."

"How do you mean?"

"Well Nick and Sara got married about 3 years ago. And have a two month old."

"Aww...what a great age."

Warrick snickered. "Not for Nick its not..." He went to say something but was cut off by his cell phone. "Brown...yeah...alright...i'll be right there."

"Slave driver?"

"Yeah...Grissom... I'm...supposed to be on vacation."

"Your tall..." said Eva.

Warrick smiled. "And your pretty." Eva smiled and hid behind Calleigh's leg.

"Thank you."

"See ya later man."

Warrick through his hand up in the air to say bye. "Daddy..."

"Yes baby?"

"I wanna go to a casino."

Tim laughed and picked up Eva and put her on his shoulders. "Sorry baby...you got a while to wait for that."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok I owe this chapter to Speed'sgirl22. I was like completly in writer's block and she helped me out of it. So thanks bunches!

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Wake up!" whined Eva as she shook her father's shoulder.

"Eva go away." whined back Tim.

"Daddy...were gonna miss the show."

"Eva go away." said Tim into Calleigh's shoulder...who by the way was still fast asleep.

"Daddy!"

"Eva..." said Tim looking at the clock. "It's 9:30 there will be another show at 2. We can go then."

"But I wanna go now!"

Tim starred at Eva's puppy dog face. "Eva...please not that look."

"P...wease daddy?"

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright...fine go get your brother up."

"Yeah!" squealed Eva and ran into the next room.

"Calleigh...calleigh..." said Tim as he shook his wife's shoulder. When that didn't work Tim began to kiss her face. "Beautiful...wake up."

Calleigh moaned. "Go 'way."

Tim smiled. "Come we gotta get up."

"Don't wanna." said Calleigh as she rolled over.

"You sound just like James."

Calleigh smiled but kept her eyes closed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"James..." called Eva into James' ear. "JAMES!"

James yelled and practically fell out of bed. "Damn it Eva! Don't do that!"

"Sorry...but its good that your up because...were going to see treasure island!"

James groaned very much like his father and got back into bed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh. Come. On. Get. Up. Or. Eva's. Gonne. Be. Mad." said Tim in between kisses.

"That's. Not. My. Fault. She's. Your. Daughter."

"Oh..." started Tim. "I remember you being there to."

Tim shrugged. "Well...just because I might have been there once doesn't mean that i'm still her father. I don't contol your every move."

"Timothy!"

"I"m kidding."

"Mommy...Daddy...James won't get out of bed."

Tim sighed. "I'll get him..." said Calleigh as she forced herself out of bed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eva squealed as she saw a pirate having a sword fight with another pirate. "Look Daddy...Look!"

"I know...baby I see."

"Are those real swords mommy?" asked James.

"I...uh...what?" asked Calleigh as she snapped out of her thought or rather fantasies of the pirate who was about to walk the plank. Tim noticed this and eyes her curiously. "I'm sorry baby what did you say?"

"I said...are those real sword there using?"

"I dunno baby...I don't think so."

Tim took Eva off his shoulders and grabbed her hand and leaned over to Calleigh. "You know we can always go pay a visit to Artie."

Calleigh blushed. "You gotta walk the plank!" said a pirate

"Arrrrrrrrr!" yelled a group of pirates. "Walk the plank."

The pirate resembling Jack Sparrow stepped onto the wooden plank and looked below at the water. "I do not regret the things i've done. But the things I have yet to do." And jumped off into the water.

Eva screamed. "Daddy! Help him...he's gonna drown."

"No baby...he's fine...he's an actor he knows what he's doing."

Eva looked at the water waiting for the man to come up. "Daddy...he's gonna drown..."

"Pumpkin no he's not. He's fine."

Eva sighed and looked into her father's chocholate eyes and knew he would never lie to her. "Alright daddy...I believe you." Tim smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well that was a good show." said Calleigh.

"Yeah for you maybe." said Tim sarcastically.

Calleigh glared at him and whispered. "I'll make it up to you later."

Tim smiled knowing he won this argument. The family stopped walking when a mime walked in fron of them. "Listen buddy..."

The mime put a finger to silence Tim and he rolled his eyes. The mime put his hands up and did the movments like he was trapped in a box. Tim was about to lose it. When someone called off from the side. "Hey buddy...scrame."

Calleigh turned and saw Catherinr. "Hey..."

"Looks...like you guys can use some help." said Catherine.

Tim nodded. "This is why I like Miami...no mime's." Catherine smiled and hugged both Tim and Calleigh.

"Well who are these two?"

"This is Eva." said Calleigh. "And this is James."

"Well I can see they get their good looks from their father." Tim smirked.

"And this must be Lindsay."

Catherine nodded. "Hi."

"Hi." said James perhapes a little to loud. Calleigh and Tim eyed eachother.

"Hi..." said Lindsay a little flirty this time.

"So were's Warrick?"

"Oh...Grissom's got him on a case."

"And I thought I was a work ohlic." said Calleigh.

Catherine laughed. "So how long are you guys in town for?"

"Well we leave tomorrow afternoon."

Cathrine nodded. "You guys hungry...grab a bit to eat?"

Tim looked at Calleigh. "Sure...I think we could do that."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So how long have you and Tim been married?" asked Catherine as she watched Tim jump into the ball pen after Eva.

"Well James is ten...so almost ten years. We got married a fter James was born."

Catherine nodded. "what about you and Warrick?"

"Eight years."

"Aw...you guys look great together." said Calleigh as Catherine showed her a picture of them at their wedding.

"Thanks..." Catherine looked over at Tim. "Looks like he's the perfect father."

Calleigh sighed. "He is perfect." started Calleigh. Calleigh and Catherine smiled as she she saw Eva try and tackle her father. Tim turned aroudnd, grabbed her and fake body slammed her into the pool of many colored balls.

"Daddy...stop."

"I don't wanna."

"You and Tim plan on having anymore kids?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Tim wants to?"

"And you don't?"

"Well...I do...but...i'm just having a hard time getting pregnant again."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...its be ok though."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. Its not that I had writer's block because I didn't. It's just school got the best of me. Anyways...here's another chapter.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"This is your house?" asked Calleigh as Catherine parked her car.

Catherine nodded. "Its a great house but its a pain to clean."

Calleigh smiled. "I know how that feels."

"Well come on in make yourselves at home. Lindsay...honey why don't you take James and Eva up to your room to watch a movie."

"Ok. Mom."

Calleigh smiled and watched Eva and James climb the stairs.

"You got two great kids guys."

"Oh they look all sweet innocent...but their pure devils." piped up Tim. Catherine smiled as the phone rang.

"Brown...ok...alright...i'll see you then. Bye. I love you to."

Calleigh smiled. Knowing all to well who was on the other end.

"Warrick...?"

"Mmmhmmhm..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Cath you'll never guess who I ran into..."

Warrick walked into his living room to find it full of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh hey honey...um...Tim was just telling us..." Catherine giggled. "Why it is everytime he sees you he sings Bad Bad Leroy Brown."

"You didn't." said Warrick.

"Oh he did."

"Well I guess he left out the part were he was singing It's Raining Men."

Calleigh stopped laughing and looked at Tim. "Did you really?"

"Yeah." started Warrick as he sat down next to Catherine. "He got up on top of the table and just started signing it."

"And why wasn't I invited?" asked Calleigh with a grin on her face.

"Well...it was late...and we weren't really getting anywhere on the case. And besides you were locked up in firearms. You know... didn't want to bother you."

"No...I think it's more like you didn't want me to see what you do when you get a few beers in you." started Calleigh. "But just to let you know...i've seen you at Alexx's christmas parties." laughed Calleigh.

Tim sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "Daddy..." came Eva's voice.

"My angel you saved me." said Tim as he pulled Eva into his lap. "What's a matter?"

"I"m tired."

"You are?" Eva nodded.

"We should probably get going...we got to get up early to catch our flight." said Calleigh.

Catherine and Warrick nodded. "Alright...Eva go get your brother." Eva nodded and jumped off of Tim's lap and ran up the stairs.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well...that was fun." said Calleigh as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah...it was..."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Tim..."

'Yeah..."

"Can you sing for me. Just this once?" giggled Calleigh.

Tim sighed and turned off the lamp. "Goodnight Cal."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eva squealed as the taxi pulled into the Speedle's driveway. "Grandma grandma!"

Tim smiled. "Only a few more seconds pumpkin." started Tim. "James...your cousin Tyler's going to be here."

"Great."

"What's wrong?" asked Calleigh as she got out of the taxi.

"Tyler was mean to me the last time I was here."

"Well honey he's a little older now."

"Mom...he stuck my hand in the garabage disposal and said he'd turn it on."

Calleigh gave her son a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he's sorry for scaring you buddy."

James nodded and walked to the door with his parents. "Eva!" shouted Patrick Speedle.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey sweetheart...oh grampa missed you. James...your looking good."

"Hey grampa." Patrick set Eva down and crouched down to James' eye level.

"There's something in the den for you." James smiled and ran inside taking Eva with him.

"Dad." stated Tim.

"Tim..." Patrick smiled and embrassed Tim into a hug. "Your looking good son."

"You to dad."

"Calleigh...beautiful...as always."

"Thank you Mr. Speedle."

"Calleigh...its been long enough for you to call me Patrick."

Calleigh blushed. Patrick smirked. And Calleigh noticed that the same smirk as Tim always gave everybody. Now she knew where he got it from.

"Well..." started Patrick. "Timothy...i believe your nanna is in the kitchen...sure she'd be happy to see you two."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim snuck up behind Nanna and put his hands over Nanna's eyes. "Guess who?"

Nanna smiled and played along. "Vin Diesel?"

Tim made a gross face. "Nanna...that's just wrong."

Nanna smiled and turned around. "Timmy...honey...its so good to see you..." Nanna hugged him and then walked over to Calleigh. "Calleigh sweetheart."

"Hey Nanna."

Nanna smiled. "I just love that southern accent. Makes no sense to me why we got into that stupid war anyways."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"The kids asleep?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...James kept wanting to play with his playstation."

Tim smiled. "Leave it to my dad."

Calleigh smiled and climbed into bed. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Calleigh sighed and laid her head down on Tim's chest. Tim wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Calleigh."

"I love you to."

Tim sat up slightly causing Calleigh's head to fall from his chest. Tim grabbed Calleigh's chin. "No...I really love you."

Calleigh smiled lightly. "That dreams still getting to you insn't it?"

Tim nodded. Calleigh sighed and kissed Tim's cheeks. "It was just a nightmare."

"I know...I just think that if that nightmare had come true we would have Eva...and... oh my god-"

"What?"

"Eric would be raising James."

Calleigh laughed. "I guess its a good thing we didn't die then."

Tim nodded and kissed Calleigh deeply. " I really do love you."

Calleigh smiled. "Really Mr. Scientist? You wanna test that therory?"

Tim laughed and laid Calleigh back down onto the bed.

TBC...Mr. Scientist. lol. Yeah anyways please review. Thank you very much. I feel like since i took a break from this story for so long I kinda lost my way with it. So if anybody has any ideas for there stay in New York that be great.

Thanks again for all the reivews.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. But I had writer's block. screams I know.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh yanwed and rolled over hitting the bed. She sat up slowly and looked around. "Tim..." But Calleigh didn't hear an answer. She shrugged and laid back down. Tim smiled as he came out of the bathroom and laid back down next to his wife and began to kiss her shoulder.

Calleigh smiled. "Oh is the scientist away from his lab?"

Tim laughed. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Calleigh smiled and rolled over. "I uh...hope we didn't wake anyone up last night." Calleigh whispered while blushing.

"I think were good."

Calleigh smiled and kissed her husband. "Good lord don't you two quit for a minute." said Tim's sister Lucy as she opened the door.

"Lucy...great to see you." muttered Tim sarcastically.

"Pleasure Tim as always." Lucy muttered sarcastically. "Breakfast is ready." Lucy started to close the door but walked back in. "Next time...you guys might want to keep your voice's down."

Lucy laughed and closed the door. Calleigh smacked Tim on the shoulder.

"Hey...what i'd do?"

"I told you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

After breakfast Calleigh was helping Nanna with the dishes. "Your glowing."

"Excuse me?"

"Your glowing."

Calleigh looked at Nanna confused. "I don't understand Nanna."

"Your pregnant."

"How do you know?" asked Calleigh. "I don't even know."

"A women knows...take a test sweetpie." said Nanna and walked out the door leaving a speachless Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Honey come on I wanna take a shower." said Tim as he knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute."

"Calleigh you've been in there for over half an hour."

"Yeah...well...Tim just wait a minute."

Tim sighed and sat down on the bed. What was taking her so long?

Calleigh sighed and looked at the box infront of her. "One blue line not pregnant...two blue lines pregnant." Calleigh muttered to herself. Calleigh let out a slow breath as she flipped the stick over and read it. Calleigh sighed. "Two lines...the old women was right." Calleigh smiled and walked out of the bathroom the box and stick held behind her back. Calleigh smiled brightly as she sat down next to Tim.

"You know if you think for one second that that smile is going to get me to forgive you for spending forever in the bathroom. Your highly mistaken."

Calleigh smiled again and handed Tim the box. "What's this?"

"Look at it."

Tim eyed Calleigh and then looked at the box. "Home pregnancy test." Calleigh nodded and handed over the stick. Tim took it and looked from the box to the stick.

"One line not pregnant. Two lines pregnant." Tim looked at the stick and then at the box again. "Your pregnant."

Calleigh nodded. "Mmmhmm."

Tim smiled and hugged Calleigh. "Your pregnant." Tim couldn't help but let his eyes water.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Good morning." said Calleigh as she walked down to breakfast the next morning. Calleigh smiled as she saw the kids already eating.

"Morning Calleigh." said Nanna. Calleigh smiled and nodded lightly. Nanna smiled back and sipped her coffee.

"So you two what's on your agenda today?"

"Well...I was thinking of taking the kids to the park."

James rolled his eyes. "Come on mom. The park? That is so boring. This is New York. I wanna go to Grampa's resturants."

Tim sighed. "I think your chunky enough."

"I'm not chunky dad...its baby fat." said James causing the whole table to laugh.

"Yeah ok." said Eva. "You've got baby fat and I'm 22."

Tim and Calleigh laughed. "Fine I'll take youto grampa's restuant. Is that ok with you dad?"

"Of course...I could use a few extra helpers."

James and Eva smile brightly. Whenever they went to the resturant that always meant free food.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"How much?" asked James as he stuck the measuring cup into the flour bag.

"Half a cup."

"That's alotta flour grampa."

"Who's the cook and who's the grasshopper here?" James smiled and put the measuring cup into the bag. "That good?"

"That's perfect...now dump it into the bowl."

James did as told but lost his balance on the small bench he was standing on fell over and accidentally spilt flour all over Eva who had just so happend to be walking by.

"James!" screamed Eva. "You got it all in my hair!"

"I"m sorry it was an accident."

Calleigh and Tim came through the ktichen door. "What happend?"

Calleigh laughed as she looked at her door. "Its not funny."

"Eva." said Calleigh as she picked her up. "Come on lets get you cleaned up."

Tim looked at James. "It was an accident." he replied defensivley.

tbc...short chapter sorry about that. But I have writters block. Anyone got any ideas. Just leave them in a review. Please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Eva pouted as she walked into the house and into the den to find her Grandma reading a book.

"Eva? Sweetheart what's wrong with you? What's all over your hair?"

"Flour! James...decided to pour it all over me."

Claudia looked at James. "It was an accident why doesn't anybody believe me?"

"I believe." said Patrick Speedle.

"Your the only one." James muttered.

Calleigh smiled. "Come one Eva...let's get you into the tub."

"Punish him mommy."

"Eva sweetie it was an accident."

"So. He messed up my hair." Calleigh laughed and wlalked down the hall with Eva.

:It was really an accident."

"We know...she's a girl she has to have things her way." said Tim.

James nodded and went upstairs to play his play station.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The next day was there last day in New York and the Speedle family was having one last dinner.

"Pass the potatoes." said Eva.

"Here ya go sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy."

Calleigh smiled at exchange. She new Tim would love the new baby just as much as Eva and James. Calleigh took her foot and rubbed it up and down Tim's leg.

"Uh...Calleigh dear." started Patrick Speedle.

"Mmmmm?" said Calleigh not taking her eyes off of Tim.

"That's uh...not Tim's leg."

Calleigh looked at him and blushed. "Sorry. Its not my fault we got a million people sitting at this little table. How am I supposed to know?"

The table laughed. "So." started Lucy. "What was it you guys wanted to tell us?"

Tim looked at Calleigh and smiled. "Should I tell them or do you want to?"

"One of you isn't dying...are you?" asked Tyler.

Tim shook his head. "You tell 'em." said Calleigh. Tim nodded and grabbed Calleigh hand.

"Mom...dad...guys...Calleigh's pregnant."

Everyone looked at eacother. Nanna, Patrick, Claudia, Lucy, and everyone else got up and hugged Calleigh except for Eva and James.

Tim noticed this. "James you ok?"

"Not another one."

Calleigh smiled. "Sorry. I don't control these things."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Were do babies come from?"

Calleigh looked at Tim. "Why don't you tell her."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Have a safe trip you four."

Tim nodded as he opened the door for Calleigh. "We will mom. We'll call you as soon as we arrive in Orlando."

"Ok...take care baby."

Tim smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "You to. Dad...always a pleasure."

Patrick smiled. "Take care son."

"We will. DOn't worry."

"calleigh...sweetheart...I expect vists so I can spoil this little one to."

Calleigh smiled. "You go it." Patrick smiled and kissed Calleigh's forehead.

"You guys drive safely."

Tim and Calleigh smiled as they waved and backed out of the driveway.

"Another grandbaby Patrick?"

"Yeah..."

"Timmy's sure going to have his hands full."

"Timmy? How about Calleigh."

Claudia smiled and walked into her house with her husband.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim goraned as Eva jumped on the bed. "Let's go let's go!"

"To early." groaned Tim as he grabbed the pillow and put it over his face.

Calleigh smiled but the jumping on the bed was making her sick so she got up and ran into the bathroom.

Tim noticed this. 'Uh...Eva sweetheart why don't you get dressed and get your brother up...ok give me and mommy a few minutes."

"Is mommy ok?"

"She's fine. Just go get dressed ok." Eva nodded and ran into the other room. Tim watched her until he heared the shut and walked into the bathroom to find Calleigh sitting in front of the toilet.

"You ok?"

Calleigh glared at him. "This is the only part I hate."

"I know." Tim walked over to the sink and wet a washrag. He then sat down next to Calleigh and began to wipe her face off gently.

"I love you."

Tim smiled. "I love you to."

Calleigh smiled but stopped before she emptied her stomach again. Tim sighed and held her hair back for her. "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault."

"I know that. But I can only imagine how bad it must suck to have to go through this again."

Calleigh smiled. "Arn't you sweetheart."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Let's ride the tea cups again." suggested Eva.

"Eva we've had enough of the tea cups...let's ride something else."

"But daddy."

"Eva no...James what do you want to ride?"

"Um...how about the stich ride?"

"I thought you might want to go on something alitte more exciting."

"Well yeah...but...mom's not feeling well. And with this ride...we all can ride it."

Calleigh smiled. "That sweet of you baby. But how about I take Eva to ride the tea cups. And you and your dad can ride something more exciting."

"You sure?"

Calleigh nodded. "Ok James. How about we meet back at the hotel...about an hour in a half?"

"Deal."

"Ok." said Tim as he kissed Calleigh lightly. "See you later."

"Bye."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You know that was a nice thing you did earlier." said Tim as he stood in line with James.

James shrugged. "You ok with your mom having another baby."

"Yeah...but its it so wrong that I want a brother this time?"

Tim shook his head. "No...its not."

James smiled. "But promise me one thing dad."

"What's that?"

"After this one...no more."

Tim laughed and got onto the ride with his son.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Eva?"

"Yes mommy."

"Are you ok with mommy and daddy having another baby."

Eva shrugged. "I guess so..."

Calleigh smiled and squatted down to her eye level. "Hey...we still love you. Don't forget that."

Eva nodded. "I know."

Calleigh smiled. "Ok...come on let's get back to the hotel." Eva nodded and held onto her mother's hand tightly.

TBC...the epiloge is next. I know there stay in Orlando and New York was kinda short but I had writers block like really really bad and this is all I could think of. So anyways...please review.


	8. THE END

Author's Note: Whoa...kinda forgot about this story. lol. I'm such a bad writer. lol. Anywho...here's the final chapter to On Vacation.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What is it?" asked Eva.

"Its your little brother." said Calleigh as she pulled the blue blanket down so Eva could have a better look.

"Another one?"

Tim chuckled and picked Eva up. "Think of it this way sweetpea. You get to bully this one just as much as you do James."

Eva smiled. "I think i'm going to like having a younger brother."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

4 YEARS LATER----

"I don't wanna go." cried Jason.

"Sweeteheart...you have to."

"Dadda..."

"Jason come on...Daddy has to go to work. NOw your ister and brother went to school with no problem why can't you go off to preschool."

"I wanna stay with you." cried Jason.

Tim sighed. Sometimes being a parent isn't as easy as he thought it would be.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eric smirked as Tim walked into the breakroom. "Tough day."

Tim glared at him as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Let's just say...that I can't wait til Calleigh comes back from Washington. I swear I could kill H for making her leave."

Eric smirked and walked over to Tim. "Well it comes with the terriroty of being a CSI. Your going to have to go to confrence's."

"Delko...I know that."

Eric laughed lightly. He loved to tourment his friend. "Jason give you a hard time?"

Tim rolled his eyes as Horatio came in. "Must you always state the obvious."

"Hey H."

Horatio nodded and looked at Speed. "You look like hell."

Tim glared at him and walked out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim stood in the airport waiting for Calleigh to get off her plane. Tim sighed the plane was supposed to get her 2 hours ago.

"Now you wouldn't be here to scame on other girls now would you?" asked Calleigh as she walked up behind Tim.

Tim turned aorund and smiled. "No there's only one girl for me?"

"Oh really? And what might she look like?"

"Well she's got long blonde hair, piercing green eyes. And a southern accent that has men wrapped around her little finger."

Calleigh smiled. "Hi baby."

"Hi." Tim pulled Calleigh to him and kissed her passionatley. "I missed you."

"No, It's more like you missed me taking care of the kids."

"Funny...really funny."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Jason yawned as Calleigh put the covers on him. "I"m glad your home momma."

Calleigh smiled. "Me to baby. Now get some sleep."

Jason nodded and rolled over.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim looked up as Calleigh walked down the stairs. "Alright you to time for bed."

"Oh come on Dad." protested James.

"Yeah we wanna finish watching the movie."

Tim sighed. "No you two have school tomorrow. Bed. Now."

James and Eva groaned as they walked upstairs. Calleigh smirked as she sat down next to Tim on the couch. "Its only 7:30 they still have another two hours before they have to go to bed."

"I know that..."

"Your one tricky tricky man."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. "So how was the confrence?"

Calleigh sighed as she laid her head down on Tim's shoulder. "Oh it was fantastic. Casings...bullets." Calleigh stopped for a second to let out a yawn. "Striations...right hand twists...machine guns...ruger's...you name it...I talked about it."

Tim smiled as Calleigh began to fall asleep. "Tim..."

"Yeah."

"Take me upstairs."

"You got it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Uncle Delko?"

"Yes Eva."

"Will you come swim with me?"

Eric sighed. "Eva, I..." Eric wanted to say no but he couldn't with the puppy dog face Eva was giving him. "OK."

Eva smiled and jumped in the pool.

"I wanna swim momma." said Jason.

"I think you should wait a little longer."

"Why?"

"Because your mom said so. Now go play with Michael."

Jason put on the Speedle scowl and tottered inside. "You guys think of having another one?" asked Alexx as she sipped her tea.

Calleigh looked at Tim. "I dunno. Were getting kinda up there."

Alexx smirked and Valera laughed. "Seriously Tim's like almost 50."

"Hey...46 is not almost fifty."

Calleigh smiled. "Sure it isn't baby."

TIm glared at her. "Well if i'm almost fifty then Horatio's almost."

"Watch it Speedle. You'll be out of job."

"Oh yes Sir."

Everybody laughed. Tim looked inside the house and saw Jason watching t.v. with Valera and Eric's son Michael. Tim saw a younger version of himself and Eric sitting in there. And he knew they'd be best friends just like their fathers. TIm then looked over at James, Eva, and Eirc swimming in the pool. Tim saw Calleigh lauging with Horatio, Alexx and Valera. And it was then that he knew that he was greatful for the family that he had. And nothing was ever going to take that away from him.

THE END...Ok bad ending but I couldn't really think of anything. So yeah um...please review anyways.


End file.
